How not to summon a demon
by nagaruda
Summary: Dave is a hunter who tries to summon a demon from a book he finds in his house. Reverse demonstuck obviously. This fanfic contains vore, digestion, soul absorption, weight gain, and scat.


Dave Strider was one of the most badass hunters around. He could pretty much take on any demon that he wanted to. He was a member of the strider family and they were just kind of known for being awesome. Being awesome at killing demons was a big part of that.

But Dave had kind of gotten bored with his job recently. It was just the same thing over and over again. He would sneak up behind some random dude and slit their throat with his sword. It was too easy since they never saw him coming. It wasn't like it was a challenge or anything.

But Dave was lucky enough or unlucky enough to find a book in his Bro's basement on summoning. Most hunters didn't do it anymore because demons and hunters usually kind of hated eachother, but it still looked kind of cool anyway. He didn't know if his Bro had tried it at some point, but it looked like he did. If Bro could do it, learning summoning would be cool for Dave too.

So one rainy afternoon, Dave sat in his room, drawing a circle from the book.

Dave was usually pretty bad at drawing anything though. He was so bad at it that it was actually pretty cool. He could be bad ironically that way. But this was one of the few cases where it kind of sucked to not be good at drawing. The lines were hella complicated and it took him two hours to get the thing right.

It was supposed to be for one of the demons that would actually make deals with people. Those were cool to have right? Dave didn't really care about the 'taking your soul' bullshit either since it would only happen after he was dead anyway. It would be cool to have a demon to just kind of chill with and hunt with. It would be worth it.

The last thing that the book said that he needed was a drop of his own blood. Dave poked the end of his finger with the tip of his sword and presses it to the center of the summoning circle.

The room suddenly went pitch black. It was like the light had been sucked out of it by so etching, not just turned off. It gave off a pretty creepy feeling, but Dave just kind of ignored it. He was used to feeling it when powerful demons were there. It would just make it better if the demon was powerful.

Suddenly, the room light up in red and a figure was standing in the center of the circle. Dave could make out that whoever it was had pale grey skin and a long tail with a spade like shape at the end of it. He stepped closer and saw that the person also had small stubby horns,spikes on the tail, red eyes, black hair sticking up at weird angles, long ears, and huge razor sharp claws. The person also looked kind of pissed off.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" The person asked, looking around the room.

"youre in my apartment. I kind of summoned you from hell or wherever." Dave shrugged.

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING YOU STUPID HUMAN!" The creature growled under it's breath.

"Yeah well i want to make a deal with you. the usual shit. my soul for you do be my hunting buddy and stuff. pretty basic."

The demon rolled it's eyes. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT WHEN CAN JUST TAKE YOUR SOUL?"

Dave just went quiet. Well shit...he didn't think the demon would think like that.

"nah. you can't leave the summoning circle yet. you kind of have to make a deal if you want to leave."

The demon quirked an eyebrow and then casually took a step out of the circle. "THIS THING IS A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT."

Oh snap, that wasn't good.

Dave caught the demon crouch down for a second before it pounced and pinned him to the ground. Dave struggled under it, but it was way too strong.

"Whoa man, chill. Why don't we just talk this out? Tell me your name and stuff."

The demon licked it's lips with a forked tongue. "IT'S KARKAT."

Dave didn't really have time to respond before his head was engulfed in Karkat's mouth. The thing could open in a pretty freaky way and do it wider than any human mouth could. Yeah...summoning a demon probably wasn't the best thing to do after all.

The entire upper part of Dave's body was in the demon's throat in a few seconds. He squirmed and struggled against the strong muscles holding him in place, but it didn't do any good. Karkat was way too strong for him. Dave's hips, waist, and thighs followed pretty quickly, also sending his arms in completely. He could feel Karkat slurp his legs up and close his mouth, sealing Dave in.

It didn't take long for him to reach Karkat's stomach, It just took a minute for the rest of his body to catch up. He was forced to curl up into a tight space that only stretched out a little bit when he was completely in. There were already some bloody digesting remains in there that looked like they were from a mouse or something. Dave did taxidermy during his free time, so he could tell what it was, even if the remains were gooey and floating in acid.

Fuck, if he didn't do something he would be Strider soup. He kicked the wall which got him a growl.

"STOP IT YOU ASSWIPE." He heard a muffled voice grumble.

"dude let me out of here. I wasn't trying to do anything i just wanted some help hunting and shit. You didn't have to eat me man." Dave sighed and rubbed the walls a little bit. Maybe the demon would listen to him.

"I WAS HUNGRY SO NO." The voice sounded stubborn.

"look...if I rub the wall or something will you let me out?"

"...MAYBE."

Dave shrugged. It was worth a shot. He put his hands on the wall, and he started to lightly rub it. He could hear a low purring all around him. At least he was doing a good job.

Karkat curled up and rubbed back gently, purring loudly. It was one of the things about being a demon that kind of sucked but he couldn't control it. The human felt pretty good in there and he wasn't going to let him out. Karkat could just digest his body and his soul, it would be easy. The end of his tail flicked a little bit in amusement.

As the minutes passed, he started to feel the huge bulge in his stomach become more soft and squishy. He grinned at it and poked it a few times. "HEY HUMAN, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE IN THERE?"

There was a slight groan. "fuck...I can still see my body."

Karkat took that as a no. It wouldn't take too long for the hunter to lose his soul. "GOOD." The demon patted his stomach lightly, jiggling it and sloshing it's contents around a little bit more.

Inside of the demon, Dave could see the weird digestive soup his body had turned into. He had passed out a while ago and woke up outside of his body. He could hear the groans and gurgles as what was left of his body was broken down even more. There were a few patches of blond hair, some bones, some gristle, some patches of fabric that could just barely be made out, some partially broken down chinks of flesh, and a pair of aviator shades floating in the red mixture. But other than that, it wasn't very recognizable as Dave anymore.

Finally, a hole opened up at the pit of the stomach and the contents started to drain into it with loud glooping and gurgling noises.

"damn it..." Dave tried to find something, anything he could hold onto to keep himself from getting sucked in, but the muscles just made him slip down, allowing his feet to get caught in the narrow opening which pulled the rest of down into it pretty quickly.

The first thing that Dave saw when he really got down into the new place was a bunch of villi lining the shaggy walls. It looked weird as hell and he wondered just how much longer he was going to be conscious. After all, demons did need to eat souls to live.

Yeah. He was right about the soul part. He looked down and saw what was left of himself slowly dissolving away. It wasn't painful like before, but he knew he would last much longer. He tried kicking the walls again. "come on man let me out"

Karkat didn't respond. The demon had fallen asleep.

Dave felt himself black out for a while before waking up feeling hella weird. He couldn't really see anything, but he could feel his body shift every now and then without controlling it. He couldn't really make out what shape his body was in very well. He tried to move, but all he could do was kind of jiggle a little bit.

He heard a loud yawn and felt himself moving. He felt something run down his whole body. "AT LEAST YOU WENT TO THE RIGHT PLACE."

Oh hell no. He knew his soul had gotten absorbed by the demon's body, but he didn't think he would still be conscious after that. Where the fuck on the demon did his soul even go to?

He felt Karkat start to walk somewhere. He could feel muscles under him moving as the demon walked. Karkat finally stopped and Dave could finally see again. He could see just where he was on the demon's body when he noticed the tail in front of him. "dude i didnt want to be part of your ass" Dave thought.

He would have groaned if he could when Karkat sat down on the toilet. He was in the bathroom, slit shouldn't have surprised Dave that much, but he wasn't really looking forward to seeing his body come back out.

He could already tell that it needed to though. He could feel some pressure under him and he could see the demon's asshole bulging a little bit. He heard a grunt as the demon started to press out his load.

The first thing he could see coming out was a huge skull. He could feel the muscles straining around it as the demon struggled to get it out. It was kind of painful for Dave too because of the straining. He could hear Karkat muttering under his breath.

The skull finally popped out and landed in the water with a splash. The rest of Dave's remains started to come out slowly. It was mostly a bunch of brow logs with a few bones lodged in them and a few strands of blond hair. It was still kind of painful to get Dave's body out, but it wasn't anything close to the skull.

Finally, the one last clump with a pair of aviator shades was pressed out and Karkat's anus closed up. Dave heard him grunt again as he wiped, which was pretty good, since Dave didn't really like being covered in shit even if he was part of a demon's ass now.

He felt Karkat stand up and turn around. "LOOKS LIKE YOURE DONE HUMAN." Dave heard a flush.


End file.
